1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in'particular, to communication network architectures and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone company provides its customers with support to set up call centers. Call centers are typically a location that has a number of people supplying support or services over the phone. People at the call center typically have a phone associated with them that can be reached by dialing a phone number directly, or by dialing a toll-free number. The Direct dial phone number is typically a 10-digit number that can be accessed through a local service area using 7 of the 10 digits or through a long distance carrier using all 10 digits. The toll free number is one that is translated at a service control point into a 10-digit telephone number. Once the toll free number has been converted into the 10-digit number, the 10-digit number is routed normally. The communications for each phone number are typically routed through a nearby local switch to the call center. If a disaster strikes, for example a flood, and the local switch is disabled, the call center may be put out of action. The company that operates the call center may have another facility at a different location. The company may wish to redirect the calls to the other facility that were originally directed to the call center that was disabled. Currently, access through the toll free number can be redirected by changing the numbers that are translated from the toll free number. Redirecting the direct dialed numbers is currently a time consuming task. The company that operates the call center can not fully service its customers until both the direct dialed numbers and the toll free access numbers have been redirected.
Therefore there is a need for a system and method for redirecting access for a telephone number.